


Королева

by Graanda



Series: ФБ 2020: Миди от M до E [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Shown sex is legal age, Single work, Teacher Palpatine, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graanda/pseuds/Graanda
Summary: Сенатор Амидала совершила ошибку и надеется, что она ее не погубит.
Relationships: Dormé/Ian Lago, Padmé Amidala & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Ian Lago
Series: ФБ 2020: Миди от M до E [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Миди от M до E





	Королева

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, показанные в сексуальных сценах, достигли совершеннолетия.  
> Если хотите пвп без сюжета — читайте от первых звёздочек до вторых, там флафф и бабочки.

Падме старалась не вспоминать тот год, когда это произошло.

То было раньше, чем начинали другие, но ничего особенного. Она не была первой на своем посту, и традиции демократии на Набу исчислялись тысячелетиями. Претенденток на стажировку у трона тогда было больше пятидесяти, а места оставалось всего два. Тогда к ней пришел Палпатин и поставил ее перед фактом.

— Ты или идешь вперед или остаешься, — сказал он тогда.

Падме хорошо помнила его в то время. Он сделал все для того, чтобы она села на трон. Позже она, в свою очередь, сделала все, чтобы он закрепился на Корусканте.

Она отвела свой взгляд от голоэкрана. Шив улыбался ей той же улыбкой, с какой когда-то знакомил ее с главным канцлером короля. Падме часто использовала такую на встречах, не преминула воспользоваться и сейчас.

— Вы поразительно красивы сегодня, — ее кавалер сыпал комплиментами и беззастенчиво раздевал ее взглядом. — Я уже говорил, что легкая полнота вам к лицу?

Падме с раздавшимся животом сидела в ресторане напротив Яна Лаго и слащаво улыбалась ему, когда он с напускным почтением сжимал ей руку. Он был крупен, широк в плечах, силен. Не знай Падме его так хорошо — приняла бы за телохранителя, а не господина. Это был сын того канцлера, и в прошлом они делали вид что встречались. Даже ее семья не знала, с кем на самом деле близко общалась дочь.

— Сегодня вы необычайно галантны. Ничто не ускользнет от ваших глаз.

Он прошелся по ней хитрым взглядом, пока официант обновлял их вино. Это было дорогое закрытое заведение. Одно из тех, что и вправду ценило приватность гостей выше предложенных за нее кредитов. Падме очень редко проводила здесь встречи. Когда тебе двадцать семь и ты политик, глупо не использовать СМИ.

— Ваша красота с каждым годом все больше слепит, но в моих глазах вы все та же принцесса Тида, что когда-то представил мне отец.

Падме взмахнула ресницами, спрятала скривившиеся губы за бокал вина. Его отец был прекрасным игроком. Падме даже казалось, что он не выделял ее среди прочих, но свое место она получила вместе с именем Амидалы и титулом принцессы. А потом ее руками Шив легко выбил из игры их конкурентов. Тогда у них сформировалась отличная команда, но Падме никогда бы не призналась в этом вслух. Всем, что имела, она была обязана годам его наставничества.

— Я так и не высказала вам сожалений.

Ян самодовольно ухмыльнулся, крепче сжал ее руку в своей потной ладони и поднес к губам. Падме поджала пальцы и прислушалась к музыке: степенный пожилой пианист сливался с роялем, словно заполняя тягучим маревом воздух. Свет струился под потолком, отражался начищенными бликами в вазах и столовом серебре. Она в отвращении прикрыла глаза, улыбалась очарованной маской.

— Право, не стоит, — дыхание Яна коснулось ее запястья. На мгновение Падме представила перед собой Энакина, и ее сердце стало биться ровнее. — Он оставил мне достаточно возможностей и старых связей. Взять, к примеру, вас… У нас было бы меньше поводов для встреч, обернись все иначе, не так ли?

Пианист вознесся в аккорде, Падме ударила ножом по тарелке, разрезая салат. Кислота ударила в нос, брызнула красным по эмали.

То, что Ян не любил отца, она знала давно. Но чтобы так? Это невозможно было понять, невозможно принять. Есть в жизни вещи, служащие базой личности, отсчетным пунктом целей. Все, что Падме делала, было ради ее народа. Все, что она знала, шло от ее семьи. Кто мы без нашей истории?

Его отец был не без недостатков, но Падме знала точно, что Яна он не касался, сестер у него не было. И, несмотря на грехи, на должности канцлера он был полезен Набу. Во всяком случае, он бы точно не допустил двадцать кораблей беженцев, когда города на планете трещали от собственных проблем.

— Я бы желала, чтобы для наших встреч не требовались поводы, но война не дает нам такого шанса.

Ян галантно улыбнулся ей, коснувшись ее руки щекой. Он был гладко, до синевы выбрит, и Падме ощутила, как языком он перекатывает по нёбу таблетку спайса. Со стороны ее кавалер казался прекрасным во всех отношениях, а для Падме — особенно в отношении торгового флота.

— Набу нужна помощь, Ян. Пятистам тысячам беженцев нужен дом, и королева смогла подобрать подходящие места на наших лунах. Но нам просто нечем их кормить, за три года война истощила последние резервы. Если мы ничего не предпримем, их ждет голод, а сама Набу станет легкой мишенью для Конфедерации.

Он покачивал вино в бокале, когда она говорила, и она узнала в этом жесте его отца. Его взгляд скользил по ее декольте, неспешно обводил груди, приценивался.

— Ваш голос — мед для моих ушей, моя дорогая, даже если он касается политики, — он развалился в своем кресле, любовался ею исподлобья. — Так всегда было и будет. Я лишь жалею, что мы так многое не успели в прошлом.

Падме покорно склонила голову. Из прошлого ему следовало бы помнить, сколь губительна была война с Торговой Федерацией для их экономики. Сколь фатальным окажется ослабление правительства на фоне голодных бунтов. Ядро его организации составляла торговля плазмой, и он все это знал. Но он бы выждал время, чтобы стать народным героем. Падме не хотела героя — хотела лишь, чтобы все на Набу были сыты.

— Что до наших кораблей в материнской системе, то полагаю, я мог бы уточнить насчет их замены более крупными судами из центра и поставках продовольствия с Дантуина. Рилотские беженцы могут быть спокойны, когда их интересы представляете вы, моя госпожа.

Он поднял ее руку к губам и мокро поцеловал, сверкнув довольной ухмылкой. Падме послала ему благосклонный взгляд, и он прихватил губами палец, незаметно скользнув по ногтю языком. Падме глубоко вдохнула, широко распахнула глаза, глядела прямо в его зрачки.

Полгода назад, где-то на одной из забытых планет, они тайно встретились с мужем. Он целовал ее запоем, она хохотала, словно весь мир исчез, весь мир не слышал, она пила вино, о котором стыдно было бы сказать вслух в сенате, обедала безвкусной дрянью из поломанного синтезатора и была так счастлива, как ни в одном ресторане галактики…

«Я дам твоим людям еду, если ты раздвинешь ноги», — беззастенчиво давал понять Ян.

Падме глотнула вина, раскатала по языку, чтобы перебить привкус гнили. Мечталось вернуться домой, встретить там Энакина и выбросить этот день из памяти до утра.

— Мое сердце тронуто широтой вашей души.

— А мое — вами, — он поднял бокал, отсалютовал им Падме и выпил, закрепляя договор.

Она обольстительно ему улыбнулась. Под высоким колпаком принесли основное блюдо: мон-кальских глубоководных черепах на пару, полукругом сложенных панцирь к панцирю. Ян покровительственно кивнул, официант закатал рукава, щелкнул приборами и принялся отделять для них мясо. Падме всухую допила вино.

Ян глядел за его работой, развалившись в кресле с видом хозяина. Его батюшка давно почил, но с ним Падме было бы проще договориться. На Набу были те, кого следовало бы учить. Однако Ян, помня об оскорбленной гордости, хотел поиметь ее лично уже не один год. Дорме не будет рада, не хотелось ее огорчать, да и самой за этим смотреть не хотелось…

Падме прикрыла глаза, представила, как Энакин ведет рукой по ее спине, сдвигает вырез платья. Выдохнула:

— Мы могли бы встретиться послезавтра.

* * *

— Падме! — Энакин выскочил из спидера, подхватил ее под руки и закружил, не заботясь пройти в дом с балкона.

Падме подскочила к нему, завизжала как ребенок, обхватила его ногами, впилась пятками в поясницу, ногтями — в шею, прямо под линию роста волос. Вдохнула родной запах — он был прямо с передовой, пах гарью и огнем плазмы. Бежал прямо к ней, минуя храм и орден. Все мысли рассыпались бисером из головы, слетели под ноги планы.

Три месяца. Они не виделись три месяца, а до того — еще девять недель его командировок. Было время, когда она не получала новостей, а орден таился, словно вновь замалчивая смерти. Оби-Ван не выходил на связь, Асока ничего не знала, и в те дни Падме думала, что если так продлится еще месяц, то она съест саму себя, сожжет на работе и от нее останутся одни двойники.

Когда Энакин вернулся в прошлый раз, она случайно оказалась в храме, и даже на двоих им не хватило выдержки остановиться.

— В комнату, — хрипло пробормотала она ему, — в комнату…

Он сгреб ее поперек поясницы, впился ногтями в бедро, повалил на пол, едва они зашли под купол их квартиры.

— Эни, — она верещала, он смеялся, что-то бормоча ей в шею, задирая на талию платье, — Эни!

Она расхохоталась, заплакала, закричала, когда он вошел в нее, перекатился с нею с камня на ковер. Ворс впивался в ноги укусами муравьев. Падме сплела щиколотки за его спиной, сорвала ткань с груди, выпуталась из платья.

Он дышал тяжело, хрипло, глядел на нее, и не мог наглядеться. Двигался в ней ненасытно, словно ее могли у него отобрать. Воевал с собой, с ней, с их судьбой, с их ролью в этой войне. Падме улыбалась, как умалишенная, глядела из-под перепутанных сбившихся волос, пьяная, переполненная любовью.

Сила великая, иногда она так много думала! Иногда она не верила, что смогла найти его одного лишь для себя. Ни для Сената, ни для Набу, ни для Республики, ни для Папатина.

— Эни!

Он разметал по ковру все, что было в ней от Амидалы.

— Любимая моя.

Он обхватил ее поперек спины, прижал к себе, перекатился на спину. Она обхватила его руками, ногами, уткнулась носом в плечо и зажмурилась до мушек перед глазами. Энакин был повсюду, был в ней, был вокруг нее — живой, здоровый, настоящий. Ее часть, ее кровь, ее сердце, все в нем — это она сама.

— Я на три дня. Потом на среднее кольцо. Ондерон…

— Молчи, — она положила палец поверх его губ. Прижалась плотнее к телу, сжала бедрами талию.

Он выдохнул, поцеловал палец, обхватил первую фалангу губами. Падме толкнулась ему в рот, поерзала на нем бедрами, дождалась, пока он окрепнет вновь, и оседлала.

Перед глазами металась вселенная, звезды и космос смешались в водоворот. Полая сфера, поддерживающая прическу, слетела, запуталась в волосах, принялась колотить Падме между лопаток.

Ей хотелось привязать себя к Энакину, переплести их канатами, забыть все, кроме своих имен, кроме ощущений друг друга, кроме него у нее внутри, кроме его вкуса, запаха, жара.

Она впилась ртом в его рот, засосала губу — сильнее с каждым толчком — застонала, когда он вцепился протезом в грудь, сжала его талию ногами, все быстрее поднималась и опускалась, скручивала мышцы.

Ее мальчик-герой, принц из глупых сказок, которые шептала ей мама. Ее суженый, ее судьба, ее первый, единственный любимый. Ее последняя, настоящая живая часть…

Падме закричала, сжимаясь на нем внутри.

На крик прибежал Трипио, забегал вокруг, как безголовая нуна, что-то запричитал… Сфера окончательно сорвалась с волос, улетела под диван, вырвала с болью прядь.

Падме смотрела на то, как ее целуют звезды, как они спускаются к ней с небес. Горячие губы Энакина коснулись ее лба, он привстал и накрыл ее свободным краем ковра. Что-то сказал Трипио, что тот ушел назад. Падме не слушала.

Она чувствовала, как пахнет ее любовь, дышала его запахом, и никак не могла надышаться. Кислород ударил в голову, поплыла голова. Энакин подхватил ее на руки, понес к кровати.

Она мертвой хваткой вцепилась в его кожу, пока они шли, и сама не заметила, как по пути задремала, окутанная его руками, его запахом, его голосом, жаром, будто единственным, что осталось ей во вселенной.

— … Ондерон, — что-то говорил ей Энакин, — … мы должны сопроводить, Бонтери примет у себя беженцев с Рилота.

— Ну и идиот…

— Что?

У Падме зашумело в ушах, она приподняла голову с подушки, растерянно приоткрыла глаза.

— А? — она хлопнула ресницами. — Что?..

Энакин глядел на нее и улыбался с блестящими смешинками в глазах, с морщинками по их уголкам. Падме подняла руку, обвела пальцами его губы.

Иногда она сама не могла поверить, что была способна так сильно любить.

Иногда не могла поверить, как был способен он.

— Я люблю тебя, как саму жизнь, — бездумно прошептала она.

— А я — больше жизни.

Он наклонился к ней, мягко поцеловал в уголок рта, запустил пальцы живой руки в волосы. Падме вдохнула, удержала глубоко в легких его запах. Три дня, он обещал ей три дня. И он тоже завязан с этими рилотскими беженцами… Проклятье. Иногда Падме силилась понять и не могла, почему все эти идиоты просто не могут бросить оружие, все дальше разрушая собственные жизни. Республика не была беспорочна, Конфедерация — тоже. Чем не идеальная причина для мира?..

Палпатин бы посмеялся над ней, идеалисткой. Падме и сама посмеялась бы вместе с ним.

Придут же в голову мысли, когда голова пуста!

Энакин прижал ее к груди, накрыл их покрывалом, и она слышала биение его сердца. Она планировала работать из дома этим вечером, но теперь придется ночью идти в Сенат. Ничего нового, так ему и скажет, что нужно срочно решать вопрос с беженцами, и Энакин поймет.

Она, конечно, могла бы оставить Дорме одну. Не маленькая девочка, в конце концов, не первая рабочая ночь, и не первый ее мужчина. Он даже приятен на лицо, хорош собой, он свой, он набуанец. Неглупый и понимающий, что запросил слишком большую цену за услугу, которую, всем было известно, через пару месяцев оказал бы бесплатно. Скорее всего, Ян даже догадывался, что проведет ночь с двойником. Как и Падме понимала, что это не последний контракт: лишь первый договор на пробу…

Она прижалась губами к голове Энакина, закопалась с носом в его волосы.

Сила великая, как хорошо, что никто в целом мире про них не знает. Как хорошо, что они есть друг у друга — лишь друг у друга, а большего ей и не надо.

Она могла бы оставить Дорме одну, но Падме продала свою жизнь Набу еще много лет назад, когда призналась отцу, что хочет изменить мир. Кроме мужа, своей жизни у нее не было.

Энакин уложил ее на живот, принялся покрывать ее спину поцелуями. Падме жарко выдохнула в подушку, ухватила его за руку, переплела пальцы.

Пять часов, у них было еще пять часов до вечера.

* * *

Падме сидела в свободном платье-рубашке в пол, укрытая длинным платком, обернутым вокруг ее шеи и головы. Она скрестила щиколотки, положила стопы поверх старых бумаг на столе, удобно устроилась в кресле и потянулась: по телу разливалась истома, саднило между ног. Она была там, где и должна была, выполняла свой долг, но как же ей хотелось быть дома…

Она плеснула в начищенный бокал немного вина, сделала глоток, раскатала его под губами, откинувшись на кресле, расправив плечи. Когда-то давно Бейл принес ей бутылку альдерского изумрудного — в очередной безнадежной попытке стать ближе. Их дружбе это никогда не мешало, и он был слишком умен, чтобы не видеть очевидного. Это не препятствовало ему делать вид, что он не понимает. В такие вечера они много смеялись, и на душе все равно становилось легче. Не только ей — и ему тоже.

Час назад она грелась в объятьях Энакина, словно укутанная светом теплого набуанского солнца. Может быть, еще два, три или пять часов — и она снова к нему вернется. Мысли крутились вокруг этого, согревали.

Хроно показало без четверти десять. Падме включила терминал, запустила связь с сетью дроидов. Экран был забит помехами, сквозь шум прорывались бессмысленные смазанные картинки. Звукопередача работала лучше, и Падме слышала сбитые шаги и пустые разговоры.

Дорме должна была встретиться с Яном через четверть часа. Пока что все было ровно.

— Я рядом.

Дорме поправила прическу, шпильки со встроенными камерами поднялись опустились назад. Дорме подтверждала, что связь работает. Следом она встряхнула головой — подтвердила контакт с безопасниками и телохранителями.

Падме никогда не отпускала своих людей в одиночку. Очень часто она сама не имела возможности быть на связи, но никогда не бывало, чтобы они шли без прикрытия. Обычно все было чисто, но в редких случаях ее заботы окупались. Несколько лет назад, благодаря такой прослушке, ей удалось прекратить контрабанду оружия с одной из хаттовых лун на Ома-Д’ун, и тогда же Амидала лишилась Яйне. Ее подстрелил один из агентов, а потом у них с ним случилась любовь. Это было смешно, но она могла себе это позволить. Она могла, а ее госпожа — нет.

Падме покрутилась на кресле, положила верхнюю ногу под нижнюю, пригубила вино из бокала и раскатала его по языку. За много лет Бейл давно выучил ее вкус. С Энакином они виделись так редко, что муж едва ли мог сказать об этом хоть что-нибудь. Другие бы сочли, что это несправедливо.

Сбитые шаги и смутные приветствия из динамиков обозначили, что Дорме только что встретилась с Яном. Они шли вперед, поднимались к лифту, который должен был доставить их к самому верху башни. Ею уже много лет владела богатая семья из старой придворной знати, давно покинувшая Тид, но нисколько не изменившая вкусам. Падме и сама любила тот дом; обрадовалась, но не удивилась, когда Ян выбрал его для встречи.

Едва они зашли в лифт, он обнял Дорме со спины и стянул с плеча рукав платья. Изображение прояснилось: сейчас Падме смотрела сквозь волосы Дорме в зеркало, к которому она прижалась грудью. Ян запустил ладонь под лиф, отодвинул чашку бюстгалтера, сжал сосок. Дорме затрепетала под его руками.

Для нее в самом деле это было не так уж сложно. Со своим женихом они расстались еще много лет назад, других мужчин у нее не было.

«Я служу королеве», — она не уставала повторять, склоняя голову. Она никогда не уточняла, какой именно королеве служит.

От лифа отлетела одна пуговица, Дорме вздрогнула, платье струями слетело от ее плеч под ноги, и раскрылся лифт. Ян оттолкнул платье под излучатели, двери дрожали, не закрываясь, он развернул ее спиной к зеркалу, и теперь Падме видела лишь его лицо, и как мир перед экраном поднимался и опускался с его толчками.

Она слышала стоны, слышала шепот, слышала какую-то пошлую чушь. Прикрыла глаза, забывая о том, кого ведет по ту сторону экрана. Все должно быть хорошо, Ян был своим, и если в его рукавах был спрятан кинжал, то лишь против их врагов. Она прислушивалась к стонам служанки, улавливала тембр, звуки, вздохи. Та была как она, так легко было предположить, что все это — запись их с Энакином встречи. Падме запустила руку под рубашку, коснулась своей груди, обвела ногтем ареолу.

Ян рычал, когда вбивался в нее. Энакин — никогда, но это и хорошо, это и не давало забыться. Падме открыла глаза, сжала грудь ладонью, впилась в кожу ногтями. Где-то там, под одеждой, было несколько синяков от его протеза. Она задышала тяжело, позволила себе понадеяться, что будет дома до утра.

Дорме зашипела, когда Ян схватил ее за волосы. Это уже было от нее лично, было вне общего образа. Значило, что против ожиданий Дорме он понравился.

Падме отпустила свою грудь, выдохнула, потянулась за вином и сделала сразу большой глоток. Проглотила, заерзала ногами. Внутри оседала тяжесть. Это закончится, это должно закончиться до утра. Она успеет вернуться до того, как Энакин улетит в Храм.

Когда Ян и Дорме переместились в комнату, Падме допила первый бокал и хотела взять графин, чтобы налить второй. Дверь в ее кабинет отошла с негромким звуком, яркий свет брызнул в комнату из приемной. Падме вздрогнула, оставила пустой бокал, опустила руку к бластеру под столом и прищурилась.

— Слышал, ты решила провести эту ночь в сенате, — Шив вошел, с ним влетел сухой воздух коридоров. Падме выдохнула, расслабилась. Кроме него, все пароли знали лишь Мон и Бейл, но все-таки шла война, и она уже слишком сильно устала.

— Слежу за работой Дорме.

Падме откинулась на спинку кресла, прикрыла глаза от света и вновь переложила ноги. Молочная кислота разлилась под ягодицами, заныли мышцы.

— Чего ради, моя дорогая? Она умница, она все слышит и видит, ты для работы ей не нужна.

Падме улыбнулась. Дорме разбросала шпильки по всей спальне, система заработала и воссоздала на экране полную картину встречи. Ян уже лежал на спине, поддерживал Дорме за живот, и она качалась на нем с закрытыми глазами. Иметь чужую женщину явно доставляло ему удовольствие. Хорошо, что у Падме был малый срок, и вопрос схожести легко удалось решить медикаментозно.

— Их верность строится на нашей благодарности, — Падме качнула плечом, оторвала взгляд от экрана и подняла его к Палпатину. — Вам ли не знать?

Шив усмехнулся, оперся рукой о ее кресло, а второй подлил ей вина. Дорме закричала под плеск альдерского тонирея.

— Лучшая благодарность — это верный путь, моя дорогая. Тот, в котором их жертвы чего-то стоят.

Падме нахмурилась, не поняла. Палпатин передал ей бокал, и больше на нее не смотрел. Двери давно закрылись, в темноте кабинета его глаза светились изнутри, отражая мерцание экрана.

Ян сбросил с себя Дорме, перевернул на живот, поставил перед собой на колени и резко вошел сзади. Дорме постанывала под ним, легко подаваясь навстречу, все шире разводила ноги, хватала подушку ртом.

В жизни Падме все всегда повторялось. Все свое время она месила эту грязь, чтобы другие могли жить спокойно. За все двадцать семь лет она едва ли могла припомнить месяц, который могла прожить для себя. Зато хорошо помнила, когда именно решила связать свою жизнь с политикой. Помнила, как на ее глазах в лихорадке сгинуло полдеревни, прежде чем в Тид пришла помощь с Корусканта; помнила кабальные договоры крестьян и их юридическую бесправность к их погашению; помнила, как сказала отцу, что хочет все исправить, и как он улыбнулся, взял ее на руки, и как мама тогда ей гордилась. Они все радовались, они были идеалистами, они не знали, что такое политика. Потом Палпатин ей рассказал, и она решилась окончательно. В те годы посчитала это целью своей жизни.

Падме отпила из бокала. Расширила глаза, наблюдая, как Дорме дрожит под руками Яна, как наливаются красным ее бока и ягодицы. Падме уже так ко всему привыкла, что он даже не вызывал в ней отвращения: никто из них, когда они касались служанок, а не ее самой.

Падме передала вино Шиву; Шив опустошил бокал и снова наполнил его ровно до излома. Он глядел на экран, крутил вино по кругу, бездумно наполняя кислородом. Падме так давно была с ним знакома, что почти до секунды могла угадать, когда ему наскучит и он наконец выпьет. Они столько лет были вместе, что она до сорта и года знала, что ему предложить. Это, изумрудное, было не самым плохим выбором.

— Сегодня на Корускант вернулся Скайуокер, — произнес он, едва пригубив из бокала, а затем передал его ей в руки. — В этот раз без триумфа, вот и удалось сбежать от прессы. Он учится, даже в храме еще не знают про прилет. Я не ошибусь, если скажу, что вы уже повстречались?

Падме подняла брови, затем голову, чтобы его увидеть. Он стоял за спиной, смотрел на то, как Ян трудится на Дорме, не отрываясь, и был спокоен, как сам необъятный космос. Падме кивнула в ответ на его вопрос. Шив тяжело вздохнул, медленно моргнул, словно пряча взгляд.

— Сейчас ты думаешь про то, что должна снять королеву.

Падме промолчала, не ответила. Разумеется, она про это думала. Такие ошибки недопустимы, и ошибка Падме в том, что она недоглядела за кураторами. При чем здесь был Скайуокер?

— Задай себе вопрос, девочка, — он положил руки ей на плечи, как делал когда-то давно, когда она не могла что-то понять о людях, а он ей объяснял. — О той ли королеве ты думаешь?

Палпатин поднял одну из ладоней, спустил платок, вплел пальцы в волосы. Так он тоже делал однажды — на церемониале. Он ее короновал. Падме прикрыла глаза.

— Ты сидишь выше и твоя ошибка хуже, — он сказал негромко, но Падме не могла не услышать. — Остановись. Всегда лучше поздно, чем никогда.

Энакин пронесся перед ее глазами. Его смех, его объятия, его руки на ее талии, его хрип перед оргазмом ей в уши, тело древнего героя и силы воплощенного бога…

Разве же она могла?

Палпатин потянул ее за волосы наверх, заставил открыть глаза. Ян трахал обессиленную Дорме, уткнув ее головой в подушку. Ее девочка легко дрожала, уже стала уставать, а он был ненасытен. Ненасытен, как этот мир, которому служила Падме, который все, все у них забирает.

— Что-то в этой жизни должно быть и для меня.

— Для таких, как мы, в ней нет ничего, ты всегда это знала. Это то, чему я научил, как только тебя увидел.

Она обернулась, свет экрана отражался золотом в его зрачках.

— Твой выбор тебя погубит. Не лучшая благодарность для всех нас.

Падме сжала губы. Она не допустит, чтобы ее личная жизнь мешала благу Набу. Как Палпатин мог думать, что она не мыслит наперед, не видит перспектив? Она шла по его стопам, всегда просчитывала на несколько лет. В одном из вариантов будущего она даже выходила за него замуж. Шив сам когда-то обсуждал это с ней, еще лет пять назад, пока война все не усложнила. Он знал, что она всегда мыслит трезво, он сам знал каждую ее мысль…

Пока в ее жизни во второй раз не появился Скайуокер.

Это было такой малой платой за ее редкое счастье, это не могло все погубить, она бы сама не позволила. Энакин не допустил бы: он так ее любил, так ценил все, что она делала для народа. Она верила в них, как в себя саму.

Палпатин глядел на нее пристально, словно читал мысли, и Падме смотрела в ответ. Свет перед ними сменился, и желтые отблески в его глазах отдали место голубым. Палпатин вздохнул, покачал головой и отпустил хватку, улыбнулся ей вымученной, горькой улыбкой. Расслабился и вместо того, чтобы тянуть за волосы, тепло погладил по голове. В его голосе звучали лишь усталость и сожаление:

— Ты сделала неправильный выбор.

Когда он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее в голову, Падме на миг показалось, будто перед ней не Шив, которого она знала всю жизнь, а кто-то древний и могущественный, как легендарные короли-маги, как Йода, как человек, чьим голосом говорит тысячелетие. Он схоронил себя сам на пути своего долга.

Падме закусила губу, когда он коснулся губами ее волос, что-то внутри нее забилось, словно сдавило сердце, к горлу подступил комок и слезы.

Это было такой малостью, почему он не мог понять?

Она никогда не знала ни одной из его любовниц. Любовников не знала тоже. Никого, кроме тех, слухи о ком он сам нарочно пускал в прессу. Ее саму он тоже не касался ни разу. Обсуждая брак, они лишь обсуждали договор.

Его невестой была Набу, а Республика стала женою. Иногда Падме было страшно, куда он ее приведет. Такие люди, как они, не должны иметь семьи, он был прав. Вот только они должны иметь сердце.

Ян громко кончил, Шив вышел из кабинета.

Падме закрыла глаза рукой.


End file.
